Jenova Cells
by Secks
Summary: Sephiroth's power is taken away by a bizzare incident with the Lifestream. Takes place right before the final battle.
1. The Beginning Of the End

Jenova Cells

Chapter one-The Beginning of the End

"Mother!"

Spasms wracked Sephiroth's frame as his psychic link with the Jenova Project was cruelly severed. Dropping to his knees, with only the hilt of Masamune for support, he wiped a pale hand across his lips and was only slightly amused when it came away crimson.  
  
_Mother? What is happening to us? What is happening to me?_

Through the pain, or perhaps because of it, he forced himself to his feet, and turned to face the glowing viridian Lifestream.

"Of course... The Puppet..." And he allowed himself the slightest of grins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"C'mon, we have to hurry."

The blonde swordsman paused to glance back at the two women who were struggling to keep pace with him. Sighing, he slowed his stride.

"Tifa, Yuffie, Meteor could strike at any moment. We need to finish what Aeris began. Sephiroth MUST be thwarted. This is the time of our final battle."

"All right Cloud," Yuffie gasped, as soon as she managed to catch up to him. "I'll try to keep up, but can we please just stop with the clichés? Next you're gonna say he'll rue the day he ever laid eyes on us."

"But he will--," Cloud started.

"ENOUGH!" Tifa shouted, giving Cloud the 'No-Sex-For-A-Week' look.

"Y-yeah. Sure," Cloud stammered, obviously fearing Tifa's facial expression. "In fact, maybe we should rest for a few minutes," he added, "It will give the others time to catch up to us."

"Good!" the girls said in unison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Now I assume you all know why you are here..."

Tifa groaned. More clichés. "Can we get on with this, please?"

"'Aight, 'aight, keep yer shirt on, Tifa. Jus' tryen' to raise the morale."

"Quiet already!" Cloud yelled. "Just to be safe, I'll go over the battle plan one more time. We're sticking with the two squadrons of three, leaving a smaller squadron for back-up..."

"Got it!" The group replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _Do what you must, young Cetra. May the Planet guide you, and may your spirit find your _  
_promised land._

_I will do my best......... Mother._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R guys, I finally started writing this again so I expect a few new ones. This is a total revamp so i spose you might want to

Reread it all for those of you who already read my first draft. Enjoy --

end ch1


	2. The Final Battle

Jenova Cells----Chapter 2----The "Final" Battle

Disclaimer: YAY! I get to tell my life's story here! Oh crap, that's a bio, damn. Anyway, I don't own these chars, they belong to Squaresoft, or is it Square, or is it Square Enix... my God, pick one. nya nya nya nya nya nya, you can't sue me.  
  
P.S. The Latin below this are the lyrics from the song 'One Winged Angel' just in case you didn't catch that. And I will post the translation for that at the end of the chapter. Putting it in at the beginning is just gaudy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris went down on her knees, and began to pray.  
  
_I pray to the holy Cetra, and to the Planet. With my sacred powers... I will only use them to protect... to protect the one I trust... to protect the one I love... Cloud... I will protect you... no matter what. Estuans interius, Ira vehementi, Sors immanis, Et inanis, Veni, Veni, Venias! Ne me mori facias! Karyu no hanay kata! Gloriosa! Generosa! Estuans interius, Ira vehementi, Sors immanis, Et inanis, Veni, Veni, Venias! Ne me mori facias! Karyu no hanay kata! Gloriosa! Generosa!_

_-------------------------------------------------------_-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go,"  
  
Cloud and his followers jumped quickly from platform to platform, getting ever closer to Sephiroth's domain.  
  
"I don't like this," growled Red. "I don't see him, but this is a dead end, and there aren't any other pathways leading here."   
  
"Nowhere but from above!" yelled a voice.

Sephiroth suddenly plunged down with Masamune in his hand, and a glowing green orb in the other.

_For Mother_  
  
Masamune shimmered as its blade sliced through the air, and lightning bolts struck down around its bearer. As the dust lifted, a scorched animal lay on the ground, twitching and hanging onto life by a mere thread. A mere thread that was severed exactly half a second later, as the thin blade whistled through the creatures head.  
  
"RED! You son-of-a-bitch! You killed him!" yelled Cloud.  
  
"Only a fraction of what I will do to you," snarled Sephiroth. "Puppet," he added.  
  
Cloud's next words were silenced as Sephiroth charged him, blade held low. Cloud lifted his purple hued sword and prepared to face his ultimate foe.  
  
As the blades struck, brilliant sparks flew, singing Sephiroth's cloak. He took no notice of the burns, as a person, who barely escapes a barrage of bullets fired by their own father, would probably have better things to worry about.  
  
"Fools," yelled Sephiroth. "You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. You could have died quickly at the hands of Meteor, but now your deaths will be lengthy and most unpleasant... -unhhhh-"

  
A second fist collided with Sephiroth's stomach, at the same time as a steel tipped boot smashed into his shin. Sephiroth collapsed under the pressure of a Judo master's elbow-to-the-neck which, coincidentally, saved Sephiroth's life.  
  
Odin had finished his charge, and was shocked as to how his prey had escaped his deadly sabre. He vanished with a perplexed look on his "face", and a curse under his breath.

Sephiroth regained his footing and immediately lashed out with Masamune, catching an absurd looking Moogle doll across the center.  
  
"SHIT! Sorry guys, I'm out of here, the doll can't take his kind of a beati--"  
  
The cat transmitter was sliced in several pieces as Masamune finished it's circular sweep.  
  
"REEVE!" yelled Yuffie. She had been rather fond of him, and although he was safe at his controller station, it was terrifying to see the personification of her affections torn to shreds. She picked up her massive shuriken and hurled it at Sephiroth. However, her efforts were in vain, as Sephiroth managed to dodge it easily. Though, a sliver of long silver hair was sliced and brought back on the shuriken to the Wutai Ninja Princess.  
  
Meanwhile...A man with a long spear took aim, and began to charge at Sephiroth.  
  
"Cid, watch out!" warned Cloud. "He's more dangerous than you could imagine!"  
  
But Cid did not heed the severity of Clouds warning, and his spear pierced through nothing but the thick magic filled air.  
  
"Oh Shit..."

Sephiroth pulled Masamune out of Cid's back and wiped the blade clean on his now tattered cloak.

"Scum,"  
  
"Barret, what the hell are you doing? Attack him already, c'mon! ...BARRET???"  
  
But Barret could no more answer Cloud than move his pinkie. All he could do was scream.   
  
Ice began forming all over Barret's body, freezing his body to subzero temperatures. The metal casing around his gun split, exposing the crisscross of wires and scarred flesh underneath. His screaming became more intense, yet muffled, as the ice coalescing on his body had reached his face.

His eyes had frozen, and his metal arm had been completely crystallized. He gave out a little squeal, fell to the floor, and shattered.  
  
A crimson aura surrounded Cloud, and an urge that was not his own forced his muscles to lift his blade, and charge.  
  
Sephiroth sensed the difference in Cloud's movements and paused momentarily to ponder what was happening. But a moment was all that it took,   
  
Several downward swipes of the purple blade tore into Sephiroth's steel hardened flesh, drawing large amounts of crimson fluids.  
  
As Cloud finished his onslaught, he looked up at his mortal enemy, to find him doing something extremely out of the norm. He was laughing.  
  
Maniacal chuckles emitted from the Ex-General's lips, which in turn became a laugh so evil, that it made the hair's on his own neck stand up.  
  
Three deeps wounds that Sephiroth had sustained from Cloud's furious strikes began to close themselves, and the briefly crippled warrior stood tall again, Masamune held high.  
  
Three of the four remaining AVALANCHE members huddled together defensively, while their leader strode forward.  
  
"You cannot win against us Sephiroth." Cloud said calmly, but with a fiery passion that spoke for his fallen comrades. "The Lifestream will be upon us any minute now. Meteor will be destroyed and your quest for deity-hood will be denied. You will be suffocated in the purities of Holy, and all that you have done will be for naught. Our deaths don't mean anything now, as long as you are stopped. Your reign of terror over Terra ends now."  
  
At this impromptu speech, Sephiroth sneered. " Your deaths may mean nothing, but your suffering means EVERYTHING!"  
  
Sephiroth launched himself at Cloud, Masamune glimmering a pale green. But before he could land a single stroke, a rush of light came upon him.   
  
The pain that burned inside of Sephiroth was overwhelming, and the last image he saw before blacking out in the divine energy that surrounded him, was of his foes safely exiting the crater.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's note- here you go, the lyrics I promised you.  
  
Original Lyrics:  
Estuans interius,  
Ira vehementi,  
Estuans interius,  
Ira vehementi,  
Sephiroth!  
Sephiroth!  
  
(Repeat once)  
  
Sors immanis  
Et inanis,  
Sors imnais,  
Et inanis.  
  
Estuans interius,  
Ira vehementi,  
Estuans interius,  
Ira vehementi,  
Sephiroth!  
Sephiroth!  
  
Veni, Veni, venias!  
Ne me mori facias!  
Veni, Veni, venias!  
Ne me mori facias!  
  
(Repeat twice. Then altos and Sopranos join in with:)  
Karyu no hanay kata!  
Gloriosa!  
Generosa!  
Gloriosa!  
Generosa!  
  
TRANSLATION:  
Burning inside,  
with violent anger.  
Burning inside,  
with violent anger.  
  
Burning inside,  
with violent anger.  
Burning inside,  
with violent anger.  
  
Fate is monstrous,  
and empty.  
Fate is monstrous,  
and empty.  
  
Burning inside,  
with violent anger.  
Burning inside,  
with violent anger.  
  
Come, come, you should come!  
Please don't let me die!  
Come, come, you should come!  
Please don't let me die!  
  
One Winged Angel of the Lower Depths!  
Glorious!  
Noble!  
Glorious!  
Noble!  
Sephiroth!  
Sephiroth!

end ch2


	3. Aftermath

Chapter 3--Aftermath

Disclaimer- no i do not own the final fantasy or related characters etc but i did come up with this idea all by myself :D IT'S MINE I TELL YOU! ALL MINE!!! lawyers circle around me just kidding... grumbles

--

_Drip__  
__Drip__  
__Drip__  
__Drip_

Aeris awoke to the sound of water rolling off the shell platform and into the serene waters of the lake below.

_Drip__  
__Drip__  
__Drip__  
__Drip_

As she pulled herself up, breathing heavily, she looked curiously at her surroundings.

_Where am I... and... I'm breathing...._

Aeris slowly walked down the conch shell staircase, carefully looking around, trying to discover where she was, and why it had that taste of familiarity.

Suddenly, she dove into the lake, her memory racing. Heading towards the bottom, she found what she was looking for and swam to the surface.

As she opened her hand, the pearly surface of the gem glowed an iridescent light green. The White Materia.

_I'm in... The City of the Ancients... I have made it... I am alive..._

__  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everyone out?"

The blonde swordsman looked around at his three surviving companions.

"We got all the bodies," said Tifa warily. " Though it pains me so to look at them."

"I'll call the crew to come and get them. We shall take them to the City of the Ancients for a proper burial. Aeris will be with them there, if only in spirit..."

Cloud embraced his girlfriend, pulled twice on the rope, and was hoisted off the ground by the mighty airship, Highwind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

At long last, the pain that had engulfed Sephiroth had finally stopped.

Laying on the ground, in a pool of his own Mako-blood, Sephiroth awoke.

Unnnh. So weak.... drained... can't feel mother... come back... to me...

As he carefully stood up, he wiped his face with his tattered cloak, now a grey color, instead of its usual pitch midnight black. Masamune lay unharmed a few feet away from him, but the effort of walking towards it drained Sephiroth of any strength he had left.

Yet again, he blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I know it is short but it's hard coming up with this stuff. Chapter 4 on the way. But may be postponed by uploading errors. Not to mention the probability of another fic.

End chapter 3


	4. An Offer I'll Make you Accept

Chapter 4----An Offer I'll Make You Accept

Disclaimer- Hmmm to say I own ff7, or to say I don't... Sees the crowd of lawyers I guess I don't have to answer that one eh?

A long slender blade, gliding through the darkness, silently moving towards it's target. Held vertically in front of its bearer, Masamune plunged down into the cold air. As it hit flesh, it easily slid into the body of the young woman, bright eyes glowing limp, who instantly went limp along the sword's shaft.

A fist-sized orb of green-white essence fell out from her hair, bouncing down the coral steps, and falling gently into the water.

The assassin's face lay hidden by a shadow as he draws out Masamune from the pink-clad girl, as clean as it was before the penetration.

Another character entered the scene; another swordsman. His face was also hidden in a veil of shadows. The second swordsman looked up, revealing his blonde spiky hair. And yet, as he lifted his head, the other did as well. The blonde looked up... at himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cloud bolted upright in bed instantly, his brow covered in a cold sweat. He wiped his forehead anxiously, and silently muttered to himself that it was only a dream.

"Are you alright, Cloud?" Questioned a voice.

Tifa rolled over next to him, still tired from the 'activities' they had engaged in only hours before.

"A... Dream, it was a dream..." he responded. " A flashback... of when Aeris was killed... But it wasn't Sephiroth. It was me."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth awoke again slowly, more carefully this time, cautious not to faint again. But as he looked around, he knew something was different. His already thin figure looked gaunt, and his once silky, silver tresses became brittle. 

His previously pure turquoise eyes are now ringed with specs of brown, and he now carried a slight limp.

_What the Hell is happening to me.... Mother? Where are you... Why can't I feel your presence? _

_  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_They are on their way._

Aeris sat in the conch shell home, waiting for her guests.

"If they arrive soon enough, it can all be stopped. Jenova will finally be destroyed forever," Aeris said to herself.

_No, my dear Cetra, it is your friends who will be stopped. And my son shall be revived. You will be the one to help me do it... My Sweet Puppet..._  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note—Don't you just love it when I add special little twists? Muahahahahahahahahhaha cough cough hack cough cough Haha... CAN'T SLEEP! CLOWNS WILL EAT ME!

end chapter 4


	5. Are You My Mommy?

disclaimer- look... see how i didn't capitalise the d? means i'm bored of saying i don't own any of swuaresoft/suqare/squareenix's master peice ff7. happy?

Chapter 5----Are You My Mommy?

"What???" Aeris demanded. "WHAT?? Puppet? I am no one's puppet." But even as she said the words, her body began to move of its own free will.

_Would you still like to think that? Filthy half breed. You will help me reach my son. And you cannot stop me from doing so. _

If a voice in someone's head could look surprised, Jenova did this wonderfully.

_So. My other half is on the way. Excellent. If there is one feeling I can grant to My other puppet, it is certainly persistancy. No matter. I will break you before he arrives. And the both of you will help find My son._

"Never! I would not help you----"

_Silence whore. You will never talk back to your Mother like that._

"My....mother...." Aeris sat down in disbelief. "I wish not to beleive it, but in my heart, i know it is the truth. Ifalna, why do you do this to me? You were so kind to me in Limbo. Why must you let go your will to this monster?"

_Your mind is weaker than i had thought, to think that your real mother ever existed without Me. Your mother, IS Me._

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

Aeris' tears rolled down her face; into a small shell basin inside the conch inn. Tears of disbeleif. Tears of false hope. Tears of anger. And tears of what she may do to Cloud or his companions.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steadily walking up the Crater's path, Sephiroth truely began to notice how much weaker he had become. Barely being able to drag Masamune with him, aided only by the physical strength that he had possessed and would have sustained with or without the Jenova project, some of the monsters that he had summoned to guard the Crater, began going out of control.

Once in a while, the smaller monsters might dare to attack him, but one painful stroke of Masamune swiflty brought the insubordinance to a halt.

A foul wind began blowing through the legendary general's hair, and he knew he was almost out. The sky was clear above the Crater, and it was very cold.

Finally reaching the surface, he put his long pale fingers to his mouth, and gave a horribly loud whistle.

A feint 'waark' sounded out from the horizon, and his Golden Chocobo came hurtling at it's master, who responded with a few greens burried within his pockets.

"Fiora, my pet... take me to the City of the Ancients.," he said weakly. "That is the resting place of the Lifestream. I beleive that the accursed spell the Cetra cast robbed me of my powers. Go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are almost there, Cloud sir."

"Yes. Thank you." Cloud replied. "First of all, we are only heren to bury our dead. Then we must move on. There is a lot of rebuilding to do. And I'm going to guess that we are the only one's who will be doing it. Most everyone else will be charging money. But protecting Midgar and the rest of the planet was our duty. We failed partly, so it is up to us to begin rebuilding Midgar."

"But Cloud," argued Yuffie. "There's only about 20 of us, if you include the Highwind's crew. And we can only expect about 100 more survivors in Midgar. Most of which, will be in no shape to help build. How are we supposed to do this?"

"Yuffie, you have a good point but there is also one more of us. Reeve built his new suit and is already at Midgar informing everyone of what we expect of them. They will be rested enough to help when we arrive. And we should be receiving supplies from----"

"Sorry to interrupt master Cloud, " said the Highwind's captain, "But we have arrived."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Invasion of the BodySnatched

disclaimer- if you still need proof that i don't own final fantasy. then......... wow you must be dumb... -laughs nerviously- hehe, just kidding? i don't own it :( (and i don't own the movie that the title was adapted from, invasion of the body-snatchers)

Chapter----6----Invasion of The Body-Snatched

"I can see it... The ship that Cloud flies."

_Correction, Puppet. WE can see it. Or more properly, I can see it, and you can watch Me see it._

"Get out of my thoughts. I am a Cetra, and My ancestors will have retributio--"

_You think i care for what Your stupid ancestors will TRY to do? Do you forget, I am a Cetra as well. One of great power. And it would be wise, not to anger ME, or you will suffer dearly. Or perhaps, Cloud will suffer......_

Aeris stiffened and the sound-thought of her love's name being uttered-thought by a creature as foul as Jenova.

_Ah yes, maybe I can get you to cooperate, hmm?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can see it Cloud!" Yuffie shouted. "Shouldn't be more than an hour before we reach the city. Too bad we have to walk there."

"The Highwind can't go through this storm." Cloud replied. " The snow might damage the engines. And maintennance was... Cid's... job..."

Small tears formed in Cloud's bright eyes. Fond memories of his fallen comrades were vivd in his mind. Replaying the battle in his mind, he watched the slaughter of his fellow AVALANCHE members... of his friends.

"Cloud?"

Tifa stared at her boyfriend with a sad curiosity.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Let's move."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've arrived Fiora. Slow down, conserve your energy, we may need it later."

Sephiroth cantorred through Bone Village, receiving cold stares from everyone who recognized him. Several women ushered their children into the tents, holding their hands over their eyes.

_Apparantly I'm not welcome here... _ He joked to himself. _ I wonder what their reaction would be if they knew I lost my powers..._

As he reached the exit of the village, one exceptionally stout digger took a stand against his leaving.

"AHEM..... Sephiroth.... you son of a bitch. My family was in Midgar, and i heard that YOU were responsible for Meteor. I'll be damned if I let you go without a struggle. AAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

The digger hefted a heavy pick and charged at Sephiroth, still mounted upon Fiora.

_Damnit... I still should be able to fend him off._

"Stay back if you value your life, peasant."

"My life means nothing, my family is dead, any survivors suffering of Mako poisoning, and it is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The pick swung around and was brought down heavily, tearing off a thin layer of skin and feathers. The shock of the attack forced Masamune out of his belt and was buried into the ground.

"FIORA! You insulent PIG!"

Jumping off of the wounded chocobo, Sephiroth grabbed for his blade. Swinging the sword around overhead, he noticed something. The sword was still in the ground.

_What the?_

Grabbing the hilt again and pulling with all his strength, the blade would not budge. Trying a second time to pull it, his shoulder popped.

Watching with this with sick amusement, the digger pondered what he was witnessing. A mighty warrior not being able to draw his sword from the ground where it fell....

"EVERYONE! I think the _mighty _Sephiroth may have lost his strength. Howabout we seek some vengeance upon this little ass-bag?!"

A unanamous "yeah" sounded from the various minors who had gathered to watch, and in a matter of seconds, Sephiroth was covered in a volley of punches and gashes.

After several fists collided with his head, he passed out, the last image he saw was of his chocobo being brutalized by a shovel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Over the River and Through the Woods

disclaimer- see that word over there.... disclaimer? it means.....

Main Entry: dis·claim·er

Pronunciation: -'klA-mer

Function: noun

Date: 15th century

1 a : a denial or disavowal of legal claim : relinquishment of or formal refusal to accept an interest or estate b : a writing that embodies a legal disclaimer

guess what that means? oh yeah... i don't own ff7.....

(Definition provided by Merriam-Webster)

Authors note-- For those of you have been confused about who is talking, anything in italics is either a thought, or Jenova speaking in Aeris's head. If the italics have quotes around them, it is Jenova speaking through the person She is controlling.

Chapter 7-- Over The River And Through The Woods....

After finishing the spell, Aeris looked down at the crumpled body of Sephiroth, and his battered chocobo.

Sephiroth began to rise, the cure spell having completed it's job.

"_Hmph... Even without Me, how is it that you allowed yourself to be beaten?... I thought you were better than that... No matter. Give Me your hand, puppet."_

Sephiroth extended a pale, bony hand to the Crisis of the Skies, and felt as his strength began to slowly return.

_"Now stand up Sephiroth, you have work to do before your playmates arrive..."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How much longer Cloud? This is taking forever..."

"Quiet Yuffie. You don't want another one to hear us, do you? There have been to many attacks as it is. And it shouldn't be more than 15 minutes, unless of course... Damnit!"

A second Iron Giant appeared next to his companion, swinging his giant sword in menacing circles.

"Where did all these monsters come from?" asked Vincent. "You don't think that all of Crater spilled out onto the surface?"

"It doesn't matter where they came from," replied Tifa. "But if we don't kill them, they could endanger the whole world, and everything we have left..."

"Then I say that we come back and hunt down every last one of them after we are done here. But first, we have company, and I would hate to be unhospitable to our guests."

But before Vincent could get a shell into his rifle, Cloud had charged forward, swinging his Ultima Weapon madly.

Two giant heads fell to the ground as Cloud stopped to look back at the carnage he had created.

"C'mon. Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Cloud and the "gang" ever meet up with Aeris?

What is this work that Sephiroth has to do?

Why am I asking all these stupid questions?

Will the cliches EVER stop?

Tune in next time for.... JENOVA CELLS!!! MUWAHAHAHA


	8. TFRYPLYSHF Final Chapter

Disclaimer- I have been telling you this whole time that i don't own the friggen game. so stop making me write these, puleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese......

Authors Note- This will also be the final chapter unless of course, there is popular demand for more. pfffft, like that will happen. But i could be convinced to write more, but at this point, I feel that I have milked this Story Dry. SO NOW THE CONCLUSIVE CHAPTER TO MY FIRST FIC MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA..

Chapter 8--The Family Reunion Your Parents Let You Stay Home From (TFRYPLYSHF for short)

_"Are you finished yet Sephiroth?"_

"Yes Mother... I am finished."  
  
_"Excellent. Oh look, just in time. Your 'friends' have arrived.... hmmmhahahahahahah..."_

Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, and Yuffie came running up the spiral staircase, after seeing two figures on the platform that it leads to.

A high pitched scream came from Tifa's mouth as she discovered who the two figures belonged too.

"SEPHIROTH!" snarled Cloud. "And...... Aeris?"

"Don't listen to them Cloud it's A-- _it is nothing. Tell me, what brings you here.... Puppet?"_

A gasp from the small group reched Cloud's ears.

"What have you done with Aeris, Jenova? Tell me or so help me, I will rip your prized Sephiroth to peices."

_"I don't care what you do to Sephiroth. Kill him. The useless puppet has finally served his purpose."  
  
_"Mother!? What is the meaning of this? You cannot possibly mean this--"  
  
_"Silence, puppet. You are no longer of any use to me. You have served your purpose. Consider yourself lucky that I did not chose a different specimen, or you would not have turned out as you have now. but I no longer have any use for you. STIGMATA!"_

As the words exited Aeris' mouth, Sephiroth was flung up in the air by some magical force. Arms forced up, and legs together, blood began to pour freely out of every orifice of his body, and from new ones in his wrists and feet.

As the last of his blood poured from his now shrivled body, he fell from the air, and died.

A smirk cam upon Aeris' face as she turned to face Cloud and his followers.

"That was a mistake Jenova, that is just one less enemy for us to fight. Now it is your turn."  
  
_"And how... exactly, do you plan on fighting the one that you love? An interesting concept. Isn't it ironic, that the last living Cetra, the last possible subject is loved by the one person who could have stopped me? It is too late now. My hold on her is absolute. Your Aeris will die as I am Born."_

"Born?"

_"Have you even wondered how this girl, who was dead, is now standing before you? I brought her back to bear Me. She now carries the Seed of Sephiroth, and my Cells. I will be born again."_

"I _cannot_ let that happen," Cloud snarled. "I cannot let You run freely. I care not what form you take on. If the Aeris I love is dead, then I have no scruples about killing You!"

Aeris' eyes opened wide as Cloud charged her with his blade, but they returned back to their blank stare as Jenova cast another spell.

Cloud stopped, mid-charge, and began to twitch. Shaking uncontrollably, his body fell to the ground, contortioning into unnatural shapes.

"Cloud!" Tifa screamed. "I won't let you die Cloud!" And with that, she ran to Cloud and administered every status healing item she carried, but to no avail. Cloud continued to twitch uncontrollably.

Tifa cried over her boyfriends body as if he were dead, thinking to herself that this was not happening. She looked up reproachfully at Aeris, cursing her under her breath, wondering why Jenova had plagued the world that she lived in.

Yet as Tifa cried, Jenova guided Aeris' thin, pale lips to form spells that ravaged what was left of AVALANCHE.

Yuffie had been dismantled at the joints, Tifa had been engulfed in veridian flames, and Vincent was being torn apart from the inside.

As the last corpse hit the cold coral ground, Cloud's twitching stopped.

_"Hahahaha, Excellent performance, puppet."_

"Of course Mother. Anything for You."

"_Then you will care for My child form when I am born, correct?"_

"Of course Mother. Your will is my doing. But one question."

_"Yes puppet?"_

"Now that the world is Yours, what will you do. What will You pursue with your newfound strength?"

"_We shall see puppet... We shall see."_

_**-Fin**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muwahahahahahaha.... not exactly the ending you expected eh? Who knew? O yeah, I did.....

Possibility of a sequal?-- 30%

Possibility of other stories-- I'm already writing one ;)

-


End file.
